


You Make My Heart Race (Please Heart Control Your Ways)

by Oopsandhiysl2_o



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ah eye contact, silent, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsandhiysl2_o/pseuds/Oopsandhiysl2_o
Summary: They were not friends per say. But there was a connection there, through their eyes and the silent conversations they had that makes her heart race.





	You Make My Heart Race (Please Heart Control Your Ways)

Sana was tired, like really freaking tired. She was walking home from a tiring day at school. She had to deal with Vilde's inappropriate comments and what sex positions her and Magnus tried out. It wasn't that Sana was annoyed... oh wait she totally was. She felt that a person shouldn't overshare what they do with their partner, much like what Isak does. He keeps his relationship with Even to themselves and only shares what he thinks it's appropriate to share... but Vilde. This girl needs a filter, or to not have a boyfriend. Also she didn't understand why her friends thought them talking about sex made her uncomfortable. She didn't uncomfortable or mad that she couldn't participate or share a story about said topic. She just felt that things of that sense should be kept to one self but her friends clearly did not care at all. And since they had hung out with her brothers friends Vilde could not just shut up about them. Also the fact that she had to deal with dumb teachers at her school... yup her life in a nutshell. Add on to this the fact that her mother keeps adding pressure on to her on keeping her religious life and 'regular life' completely separate. Like she had to choose one. Ugh all she needed was to go home, under her covers. She really hoped Elias was not home. But she hoped that his friends were not at her house even more. Thinking of Elias friends added even more exhaustion to what she was already feeling. Sana was not only annoyed by Vilde talking about her sex life, hanging out with Elias friends but she also did not seem to shut up about how Yousef and Noora looked so cute together. She even kept asking her if he was single.. as if she would know. It wasn't jealousy.. not at all. It's not like Sana finds Yousef extremely cute with his messy dark hair and bedroom eyes.. nope not at all. It was just that why ask her if he is single as if she is friends with him? They are only acquaintances. She is also pretty sure he sees her as his bro's younger sister, not as anything else. As she kept on walking the rest of her way home she really wished no one was there. She knew her mom was most probably still at the mosque or working. All she wanted to do was get home, drink some relaxing tea, take a warm shower than just lay under her covers. 

When she got home however it seems that nothing was going her way today. As she walked through the front door she heard light laughter from Elias and most probably his friends. She took her shoes and walked straight to her room not bothering to stop at the living room to watch who was in her house. She took her book bag off and began to get her clothing ready to shower.. a shower that seemed to have to be taken later because she knew Elias friends always used the bathroom.. like how many times does a boy have to pee in the span of 10 minutes? Well now that she couldn't shower in peace she would have to make her tea and somehow enjoy it. She went through the living room without bothering the boys who seem to not have realized she had made a bee line to the kitchen. Her mom always had warm water as she liked to enjoy a good cup of tea before she went somewhere. She poured herself some in a cup and dropped her tea bag inside waiting for it to completely release of it flavor. She thought she was by herself in the kitchen, "mind if I have some tea?" someone asked by her side. She looked up to find the person in her current dreams, Yousef wearing his black hoodie. "Oh? No. help yourself.." she replied while stepping aside to give him space to get a cup of tea. She observed how his fingers looked against the white of the cup. The contrast between his skin color and the translucent cup. As he finished the stood there silently, sipping their respective teas.  
"Are You okay?" He asked and she just responded with a nod which was given to her in return. "You seem pretty tired when you walked in..." he mentioned. And she was surprised, she thought no one had realized when she walked in but guess Yousef did. "Yeah.. you know school and stuff.." she responded to which Yousef just have a short nod. Of all the times she had spoken to him she realized that he didn't push her to speak or made a comment that made her uncomfortable. She felt that he knew when she was up to talk or not. When they first met it was kind of awkward, they didn't know how to greet each other but that changed as time passed. They seem to have fallen into this place where they only gave short greetings or small acknowledgements of each other's existence. As time went by they began to speak less and more like read each other.. if one must call it that way. She felt that he could sense how she was feeling. Whenever her brother would make a weird or dumb comment her way, Yousef would look at her and turned towards Elias to make him chill out. He also had this thing where he would tried to meet her eyes. As if trying to read what she was thinking.. which if she was honest with herself it would be thoughts of how or how cute he looked that day. She would avoid his gaze though. Why? Well for one she is really shy, two she feels very self conscious around him and three it's kind of weird making eye contact with your brothers friend. Speaking of trying to meet her eyes that's exactly what he is doing right now. She looks down because she feel quite shy around him, "you always seem so shy and you avoid my gaze.." he comments.. "am I that ugly?" And she looked up straight away at him. Why would he think he is ugly? "It's not that... I'm just weird about eye contact.." she says. Yousef gives a small chuckle, "don't be shy around me.. I'm just a friend" and she nods. As they both finished their tea they held eye contact, as if they were having a conversation with each other through their eyes.. something along these line:

"If you say you're okay I trust you"  
"I'm okay. Don't worry just tired"  
"You always work hard and deal with your brother"  
"You deal with him as well"  
"Yeah but he is my friend"  
"Well he is my brother" 

He put his cup down and sighed as did she. As she went for her last sip she made eye contact with;

"You do look tired. Go to sleep"  
"Don't worry about me.."  
"Okay"  
And he gave another sigh. 

He reached to put his cup in the sink which she was standing in front of. As he leaned in to put his cup he slightly moved closer to her. In her head to said a mini pep talk "don't freak out heart.. it's okay". She just stood there as he put his cup away. He leaned close to her ear, "have a good night" he whispered to her and moved away from her face. Without waiting for her reply he walked away most probably to go back to her brother's friends. 

"Goodnight to you too Yousef"

**Author's Note:**

> I love pain. I'm such an angst hoe and I tell myself I can deal with it but I end up crying at 12 midnight from the heart ache.


End file.
